Fire fighter trainers and simulators are used to train fire fighters and other individuals, including in some cases members of the general public and those without specialized training, in proper firefighting techniques. Such trainers and simulators may provide a realistic but simulated firefighting environment by utilizing simulated or actual flames that can react to actual or simulated extinguishants. It may also be desired to provide steam/smoke generation as part of the training to provide a more realistic experience.